Rictus
by Sangoline
Summary: Il était juste venu lui demander de s'entraîner, alors où avait-il foiré?


**Auteurs : Keinoe et Sangoline**

**Type de fic : drabble via facebook**

**Genre : shonen-ai**

**Disclamer : oui oui, on sait ils appartiennent à Kishimoto pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.**

**Rictus**

A la base, il était juste venu lui demander s'il voulait s'entraîner avec lui. Alors, comment ça avait pu déraper de cette façon ? Trois choses étaient sures : tout d'abord, Naruto ne supportait pas le self-control de Sasuke. Deuxièmement, l'Uzumaki se détestait pour être un peu trop souvent lent d'esprit. Et troisièmement, il était clair que la fierté d'un Uchiwa n'avait d'égale en ce bas monde.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la conversation prenait un virage à trois cent soixante degrés alors que ça avait commencé normalement.

- Teme ! Insulta Naruto.

- Tch. Baka.

- … S'pèce d'Uchiwa va !

- Hn. Répondit-il avait un rictus bien présent.

- Grrr…

- Tu imites Akamaru maintenant ? Lui dit-il toujours avec ce sourire made in Uchiwa persistant.

- Oh putain, je vais me le faire ! S'énerva le blond en serrant les poings le long de son corps.

- Ce rôle ne te convient pas Dobe. Déclara Sasuke d'un air hautain.

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue Teme! S'emporta Naruto

- Je n'insinue rien, je constate l'évidence uke. Rajouta fièrement le brun

- JE PROTESTE !

- Hn. Fit-il reprenant cet air moqueur que le blondinet détestait tant.

- Rahh! Viens te battre! Et celui qui perd sera uke. Bouillonna Naruto prenant une position d'attaque

- Hn. Répondit calmement le ténébreux, sondant de haut en bas l'Uzumaki tout en accentuant sa mimique au niveau de ses lèvres.

- Arrêtes avec ton rictus. Grogna Naruto tout en réprimant un frisson.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil remarquant le frisson de son interlocuteur, son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle et il s'avança de quelques pas.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, c'était un frisson de peur. Reste où tu es !

- Hn, je te crois. Railla-t-il ironiquement, n'oubliant pas son sourire provocateur auquel Naruto réagissait toujours.

- Heuuu… que dois-je faire pour que tu me crois ? Demanda le blond en reculant, peu confiant.

- Hm, serais-ce une supplication ? Interrogea le brun d'une voix suave, les yeux rétrécis et avançant encore un peu plus.

- Hé, oh ! On se refroidit. Moi SEME, pas uke ! C'est toi qui passe à la casserole ! S'empourpra Naruto.

- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi ? Insista lentement l'Uchiwa sur chaque syllabes et en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

- Teme ! Rétorqua-t-il en reculant jusqu'à heurter de dos un arbre, déglutissant difficilement en prenant compte de sa situation.

- Kufufu. Toi ? Seme ? Hn. Conclua simplement Sasuke avant de se détourner, rictus fier collé aux lèvres, et de partir laissant un typique uke tout flageolant contre l'arbre.

- TEME REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Courra le blondinet après lui…

Son plan avait encore mieux fonctionné que ce qu'il avait prévu. Quel était le meilleur moyen d'avoir un baka blond accroché contre vents et marrées à ses pompes ? Le P.R.O.V.O.Q.U.E.R ! Une fois chose faite, on était sûr qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu gain de cause et donc il vous poursuivrait partout. Et, l'Uchiwa comptait bien profiter de la détermination de son baka blond pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit baldaquin aux draps de soie pourpres prévu à cette occasion. Après tout Naruto lui avait bien proposé de s'entraîner ensemble et par la suite un combat, nan ? Et bien, il n'allait pas le décevoir, bien que l'entrainement et le combat soient cette fois d'une toute autre nature…

**Owari.**

Keinoe : ***s'étire*** Dis, Sangoline, pourquoi simplement shonen-ai en fait?

Sangoline : Heuu... ça te choque aussi? OMG j'ai participé à une fic SANS lemon!

Sasu : Et, dire qu'elles sont deux ! * **regarde les auteurs de travers***

Keinoe : Bah, tu devrais être quand même content nan? T'es le seme je te rappelle!

Naru : Moi, JE PROTESTE! JE VEUX UN LEMON!

Keinoe & Sangoline : Ttu seras uke alors!

Naru : Maintenant que vous le dites, je suis plus sur là…

Sasu : *** foudroye des yeux les auteurs***

Keinoe : Il doit avoir un truc derrière la tête ce blondinet!

Sasu : Vous deux, fermez-là et écrivez !

Sangoline : Tu penses à quoi? Sasu un peu de respect mer... bon, bon c'est bon je continue…

Naru : Je me verrais bien **** et ensuite **** et après **** ...(le chevaucher, m'empaler, bondir sur lui).

Keinoe : *******rougit*** OMG!

Sangoline : Géant ***_***

Sasu : *******transe*** Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais écrivez **** (merde!)

Sangoline : Mais, on peut pas, la fic est finie!

Naru : Héhé et toc!

Keinoe : ohoh! Je croyais que t'étais fâché contre nous Sasu ?

Naru : Re toc!

Sangoline : Ouais, c'est vrai sa!  
>Sasu : Je vous pardonne!<p>

Sangoline : Depuis quand hein? ***rictus***

Keinoe : Et, est-ce qu'un Uchiwa n'est-il pas abonné à la vengeance et non pas au pardon?

Naru : Sa Keinoe : D'ailleurs, depuis quand un UCHIWA se plie-t-il? *******rictus***

sent le règlement de compte… Héhé! Elles t'ont eu Teme!

Sasu : Tch! De toute façon, je l'aurais le Dobe que ce soit par une fic de Keinoe ou de Sangoline!

Keinoe : *******glousse*** mouai ouai, c'est ça !

Sangoline : Le prochain coup, je fou Naru seme alors!  
>Naru : Ouais, ouaiiis ouaiiiiissssss!<p>

Sasu: Quoi!

Sangoline : ***rictus***

Keinoe : Pareille pour moi *******rictus***

Naru : Je vous adooore!

Sasu : Chidori !  
>Sangoline : heu Key ? On devrait pas se barrer là?<p>

Naru: Pas touche! Rasengan.

Sangoline: Ouais Naru protège-nous et tu seras seme !

Keinoe: On se baaaaaarrrreeeeuuuhhh! *******attrappe Sangoline par un bras***

Sangoline : Aaahhhhhhh! ***court*** La prochaine fois rappel moi de te rappeler de faire un lemon!

THE END.

**On espère que ça vous aura plus ^^**


End file.
